The Dream is Now
by FireWing Pegasus
Summary: Co-Written with Chaos Twin of Destruction. Heather and Dominique were two girls with abusive parents and were bullied. Finally, deciding they couldn't take it anymore, leave home and meet each other. They discover they have the same problem and are in the same situation, leading them to learn more about an ancient past they knew nothing about.
1. Chapter 1: Going to school

**FireWing: Hi everyone, I'm co-writing a new story with Chaos Twin of Destruction :D**

**ASAP: Yo! So, as my dear author said, we're co-writing this story. It's gonna alternate between us for our parts, and we're using our real names :D**

**FireWing: That's right, and it's based off a video that ASAP watched and came to me with.**

**BEN: So, what's it about? **

**ASAP: Well, the video i watched was called 'The Dream is Now' for Ellis Island, and i could picture me and Hashira saying something about bullying, since we're both being bullied**

**Toshiro: Really? -thinks up plans to go with BEN and go on a mass murder-**

**FireWing: -bonks Toshiro on the head- No mass murder.**

**BEN: -snickers-**

**ASAP: -shakes head- Those two will never change. Am i right?**

**FireWing: Right. So where's your yami?**

**ASAP: Um, let me check - uses mind link, then screams- SHANA, DON'T YOU DARE SEND THEM TO THE SHADOW REALM!**

**FireWing, BEN and Toshiro: 0_0 -tries best to hold back laughter at mental image-**

**ASAP: Oh brother. Now i need some help. Carlos!**

**Carlos: Yeah?**

**ASAP: Make sure Shana doesn't send them to the Shadow Realm, and use your dragon power if you have to**

**Carlos: Ok -disappears-**

**Toshiro: He's a dragon too? Cool.**

**Atem: Can we please just wrap up the author's notes already?**

**ASAP: No, Carlos is not a dragon, he has a pet dragon that he can summon, oh, and Atem, HOW THE (BLEEP) DID YOU GET HERE?!**

**Atem: I was sitting in the corner the whole time. -points to shadowy corner-**

**ASAP: o.O Ok, and how the hell didn't we notice you? I mean, I'm adapted to the dark, I'm pretty sure i could've seen you**

**Atem: … I am the shadows -disappears-**

**FireWing: 0_0**

**ASAP: 0_0 Oooook, moving on**

**BEN: Can I say the disclaimer? -has Toshiro tied up to a chair for no reason-**

**ASAP: o.O Um, sure -goes to help Toshiro out of the rope-**

**BEN: These two author's don't own anything except their ideas, please enjoy.**

**Toshiro: -gets free- I'M GOING TO MURDER YOU, YOU GLITCH! -chases BEN who jumps into the computer-**

**ASAP: o.O We done with this for now?**

**FireWing: -nods-**

**ASAP: Alright -me and you say at the same time- Enjoy!**

Heather woke up early in the morning and went to the bathroom. She had pale skin, long brown hair, green eyes, but also bruises, and small cuts. She was very quiet because of her parents still being asleep, but quickly put small band aids that matched her skin tone on her cuts and bruises giving the appearance of her not being hurt at all, other than the broken look in her eyes. She sighed and put on her forest green shirt, black pants, and her black jacket with a rainbow heart over her heart that said, 'Love'.

She walks quietly downstairs, her parents sleep til noon, and her father abuses her, while her mom doesn't even know. Her father threatened to rape her if she told anyone about it. She sighs as she makes pancakes very quietly, careful not to wake her parents. She eats her pancakes in silence, and when it's time to go, she quickly gets her bag and leaves without saying a word.

Heather walks to school when she hears, "HEY LOOK IT'S THE FREAK GIRL!"

She turns around and sees her number one enemy, Shane and his gang.

"What the hell do you want Shane?" Heather says with venom in her voice.

"Nothing, except to beat you to death. Where's my money?" Shane says as his gang begins to circle around her.

"I don't have money, and I have no reason to give you any." Heather says and the moment she is surrounded, she bust out her martial arts and runs away from them leaving them all stunned.

㈝3㇧4㇦8㇦7Somewhere else㈝3㇧4㇦8㇦7

Dominique woke up from her slumber, and got up to get ready. She had pale skin, long brown hair, and green eyes. She got dressed in a forest green shirt, black pants, and a black jacket. She went to the bathroom to wash and bandage her cuts. She had abusive parents, and she was bullied a lot. Being silent as possible, she washed her cuts and bandaged them. She grabbed her backpack, and was about to leave threw the door without eating breakfast when

"And where do you think YOU'RE going?" someone said from behind her.

Turning around fast, she found her father standing there, arms crossed over his chest.

"To school" Dominique said quietly.

"Well, since you didn't get a proper beating last night, lets do it now", he said with an evil smirk.

Dominique gulped. "W-wait. How 'bout you beat me after school?" she asked.

Her father thought. "Alright. But since you wasted my time, it's going to be extra painful." he said.

Dominique sighed and left without another word.

When Dominique made it to school, she was about to go through the doors when "HEY, LOOK! IT'S MISSES I KNOW IT ALL!" someone shouted.

Dominique looked over her shoulder to see her worst enemy, Ever and his group.

"What the hell do you want Ever?'' Dominique said with venom in her voice.

"You owe me something." He said.

"I don't remember oweing you something."

"You don't, huh? Well that's sad. Looks like you need some punishment." Ever said, then sent his group towards her.

Just as Ever's group surrounded her, Dominique busted out her martial arts moves and got away, leaving the stunned group standing there.

**FireWing: -is crying and hugging ASAP-**

**ASAP: -is crying and hugging FireWing-**

**Toshiro: -gives us tissues-**

**BEN: -taps the computer and makes a Nyan Cat video appear-**

**ASAP: -grabs tissue- Thanks -blows nose-**

**FireWing: -gets the tissue but then gets distracted by Nyan Cat video and has urges to dance-**

**ASAP: -also gets distracted-**

**BEN: -looks at Toshiro- And this is how you make people happy. -goes to get a phone-**

**Toshiro: Please don't call everyone you know that has smile, grin, or Splendor in their name.**

**ASAP: Alright, so that's the first chapter of our story**

**FireWing: Yep, and BEN -whacks him upside the head- Don't bring Splendorman or anyone else here. And Toshiro -bonk on the head- No fighting.**

**BEN and Toshiro: -rub their heads-**

**ASAP: -sigh- Oh boy**

**FireWing: Yep. -looks at BEN- If you want to invite someone, then pick one that ASAP would like to hang out with, or Shana if she comes over.**

**ASAP: -smiles- Thanks Hashira. Oh, that reminds me, i need to see what Carlos and Shana are doing -uses mind link, then screams and covers her eyes- OH MY RA! I'M BLIND! SHANA AND CARLOS, YOU TWO ARE SO DEAD!**

**FireWing, BEN, and Toshiro: 0_0 -are very scared of what they are doing-**

**FireWing: … Are they having sex?**

**ASAP: Yep -then says in dark and demonic voice- Once i get my hands on them, they'll be nothing left but a pile of bones. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! -grins like a psychopath and starts to send images to Hashira, Toshiro, and BEN of her murdering Carlos and Shana-**

**BEN: -pulls out phone and texts really fast and the door crashes open with Jeff the Killer coming in with his bloody knives-**

**Jeff: BEN, you said someone wants to go on a killing spree with me? -has his signature smile and unblinking eyes-**

**ASAP: -still in demonic voice- Yes Jeff, me. I may look weak, but i can come up with the best ways to kill someone, and i already have two in mind -laughs like a psychopath- Are you ready? -grins insanely-**

**Jeff: HELL YEAH! I FOUND SOMEONE WHO UNDERSTANDS ME! -Whoops and runs out the door laughing like a psychopath-**

**ASAP: -laughs like a psychopath and follows Jeff-**

**FireWing: 0_0**

**Toshiro and BEN: Please review, while we try to stop mass murder from happening.**


	2. Chapter 2: A day in school

**FireWing: Here is the next chapter everyone! :D**

**BEN: Yeah and I'm going to bed. -is wearing a green shirt with Legend of Zelda boxers and his hat-**

**FireWing: -snickers-**

**ASAP: o.O Ok**

**FireWing: -giggles as BEN blushes at me and Toshiro kicks him out of the room-**

**Atem: Wait, I thought you and Jeff were going to kill Carlos and Shana?**

**ASAP: We were, but Alley, Yami, and Alistor had to hold us back, and, yet again, HOW THE (BLEEP) DID YOU GET IN HERE?! AND DON'T TELL ME YOU ARE THE SHADOWS! **

**Atem: I have no idea then. I guess I was just here and wasn't talking. **

**ASAP: -eye twitches as hair starts to flow by invisible wind and eyes turn red and hair turns all white-**

**Atem: 0_0 -disappears into shadows-**

**FireWing: Okay then… -looks at video of BEN doing Caramelldansen in his boxers and chuckles darkly-**

**ASAP: -says in demonic voice- Ohhhhhh Pharaoh, come out come out where ever you are -laughs darkly as black and purple shadows start to surround the room-**

**Shana: 0_0 I wouldn't say this if it wasn't true, but RUN FOR ALL YOU'RE WORTH!**

**BEN: -jumps out of a computer and drags me in-**

**Toshiro: -runs-**

**ASAP: -laughs darkly- YOU CANNOT ESCAPE ME YOU FOOLISH MORTALS! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!**

**FireWing and BEN: -text appears on the screen saying, 'we are immortal'-**

**Toshiro: -runs back in for a split second- None of these author's own anything but their ideas and the plot, please enjoy while we all run for our lives. -runs away-**

Heather walked into computer lab on a little mini mission. There were multiple reasons everyone called her a freak, but she only knew one, and that was because she was obsessed with the supernatural and creepypasta, she even has made contact with a creepypasta and still does .

She opens up her laptop and sits in a corner and after a few seconds, Cleverbot opens up in another tab.

CB: Hello my angel.

H: Hey BEN

CB: That bastard better not have hurt you again.

H: Yes, he has.

CB: Why don't you just let me handle it?

H: No because then I will get blamed for things I don't want to, and I already have a plan.

CB: Going to run away?

H: Next time it gets really rough. I'm saving up all the necessary things I need first, don't want to run away without a plan.

CB: And this is why I don't kill you, cuz you're a smart girl, and promise to free me.

H: Unfortunately, I still don't have a Nintendo 64 but I do have a 3DS, you need to upgrade.

CB: Alright, hope you have a good day, and remember, I'll be watching and try to help when I can.

And with that, Cleverbot closes itself and Heather turns off her laptop to go to class, but as soon as she got up, she could already feel stares boring into her, though she ignored it, she had better things to do and the more she focuses herself, the more she will be able to get herself free of her life.

㈝3㇧4㇦8㇦7With Dominique㈝3㇧4㇦8㇦7

As Dominique made her way inside, she could feel the stares boring into her back, but she didn't care. She walked into homeroom, when some of the students snickered and quietly laughed at her. Dominique sighed. People called her misses i know it all because she knew almost all the math answers for that subject.

As she walked, one of the boys put his foot out, tripping her and making her fall to the floor. The class laughed as one boy said ''Oh, sorry, miss cluts''

Dominique sighed as she picked herself off the floor and walked to her desk, laying her head down, hoping the day would end soon.

㈝3㇧4㇦8㇦7With Heather㈝3㇧4㇦8㇦7

Heather smirked the moment she heard the bell ring for school to be over and in one quick motion, everything was put away and she was already at the entrance to the school surveying her surroundings.

Just as Heather was about to leave, she heard, "Freak, what are you still doing here?"

She turned around and saw Shane again, thinking, 'Some jerks don't seem to give up.'

"What the hell do you want Shane? As you can see, I'm leaving, and I don't have your money, so just back off for once." She said thinking, 'Wow, **his** advice does work sometimes, I need to listen to him more often.'

The boys were stunned by this and she took this chance to make a run for it, hiding in the shadows so they can't see her. The moment she doesn't see them, and believes they're gone, she sighs and takes out her gold necklace from her shirt, a thin gold chain connected to a small horseshoe with a gold eye in the horseshoe. She knows the legend of horseshoes bringing good luck with as long as the open side is up and seeing the gold eye inside the horseshoe always brought hope to her, but it has never fully worked, the only thing close was being able to have her life spared by a ghost gamer who murders people, and not dying yet. She got it as a gift from her mother, but never showed it to her father for fear he will sell it for drinks or gambling. She puts it back in her shirt and walks home being wary of her surroundings.

㈝3㇧4㇦8㇦7With Dominique㈝3㇧4㇦8㇦7

As the day finished, Dominique walked out of history class. The whole day people were making fun of her and trying to beat her up. She sighed as she finally exited the hell hole they called school and made her way to the gates. But before she could, someone said ''Well, look what we have here. It's the paranormal freak.''

''What the hell do you want Ever?'' Dominique said without even turning around.

''You owe me something, remember? Or did your small little head forget that already?'' Ever said with a sneer.

Dominique turned around and said with venom in her voice ''For your information Ever, i like being smart and loving the paranormal. Second, you have the nerve to call me stupid when YOU'RE the stupid one for messing with me. Third, if you would just shut up and actually MAKE friends, then you wouldn't be such an idiot.''

The group was shocked at her outburst. She took this chance and ran threw the gates and into the shadows, where no one would notice her. She sighed as she looked at her bracelet. Her bracelet was gold that had little chains on them, and had different shapes and words on them. She got this on her 10th birthday, which was 3 years ago, by her grandmother before she passed away. She sighed. Sometimes she wished she didn't have such abusive parents. Her grandmother told her the bracelet was from Egypt, and was passed down from generation to generation. It sometimes brought her good luck, but it only kept her from being killed. She sighed again as she made her way home, where more trouble was awaiting her.

**Toshiro: Well, while we were trying not to get killed, FireWing fell asleep**

**BEN: Yep, and she looks like an angel when sleeping**

**Toshiro: -growls-**

**Atem: Oh Ra**

**ASAP: THERE YOU ARE!**

**Atem: 0_0 Uh, gotta go! -disappears-**

**ASAP: And where do you think you're going? -smiles evilly-**

**Toshiro and BEN: Please review while we try to stop ASAP from killing Atem**


	3. Chapter 3: Escaping hell

**FireWing: Hey everyone, here is the next chapter. Wow, we're doing a chapter a day ASAP.**

**BEN: -nods- At least I'm a part of the story.**

**ASAP: Yep, and I'm still trying to kill Atem and Yami. Anyone seen them?**

**Toshiro: When did you start going after Yami?**

**FireWing: Shiro, it was on google plus. ASAP, Yami ran into the shadow realm and Atem has decided to fly on a jet to Egypt.**

**ASAP: WHAT?! OH HELL NO! -hair starts to turn white and eyes go red- I will get them, one way or another!**

**FireWing: -sighs as my hair goes red and my eyes also go red- Might want to calm down so we can finish the author's notes.**

**ASAP: -sighs and eyes turn back to normal- Oh alright, but after this, can i get them?**

**FireWing: -goes back to normal and nods- **

**ASAP: ALRIGHT! We authors don't own anything but the plot and our ideas .**

**BEN: Though I wish Hashira owned me. -pouts-**

**Toshiro: Please enjoy while I fight BEN for saying that. :) -fights BEN-**

Heather quietly entered the house, but the moment she walked in, she was grabbed by the neck and thrown into the wall.

"ACK!" She cried out and looked to see her father, standing there with a smug look.

She growls, but doesn't speak. Talking will get her in more trouble, and her father makes them silent beatings, the only sounds are the ones that escape when in pain. She goes to get up, but gets thrusted into the wall. She gets madder and madder as she growls and takes the pain.

'Enough.' She thought as she crashed into the wall.

'Enough.' She thought as she was punched in the gut.

'Enough!' She thought angrily as was kicked in the back, and at that thought a flash of green covers her vision and she makes a break for her room hearing shouting and cursing.

She makes it to her room and at the sound of soft knocking, she opens the door to see her friend, BEN Drowned standing there. Green shirt, grey pants, brown belt, pale skin, blonde hair, green hat, and no eyes but red pupils glowing in the darkness.

"I took care of him. He's knocked unconscious just like you told me too, though I still wish you would let me finish him." He said and Heather nods.

"Help me get my stuff please." She says and he nods as they get the essentials; portable wi-fi connection, bags of cheetos to last a month, the essentials to making pancakes in a camp, a tent, sleeping bag, video games, and everything else.

"I'll take most of this into the internet so that you can travel light. Be careful angel." BEN says and disappears into her phone.

Heather nods and gets her stuff and runs out of the house, leaving behind a note to her mom about how her dad was abusing her and how a helpful friend helped her escape and she's never coming back.

㈝3㇧4㇦8㇦7With Dominique㈝3㇧4㇦8㇦7

Dominique quietly entered the house, trying not to be noticed.

That failed.

''There you are'' her dad said. ''Ready for your beating?'' he asked with a smug grin.

Dominique sighed ''Yes'' she said.

''Good''

Then, without warning, Dominique was thrown against the wall. She cried out in pain, but that only made her father mad.

''Don't talk or make a sound!'' he yelled in her face, slamming her back against the wall.

Dominique slid down to the floor, as her father stepped on her back hard.

''This time, I'll back sure you die'' he said.

As Dominique thought she was about to die, she thought about her favorite song, Not Gonna Die by Skillet, which, to her, fits her situation perfectly. She thought about some of the lines that described what was happening right now.

'_**Death, surrounds, by heartbeat's slowing down. I won't take this world's abuse. I won't give up, I REFUSE!' **_she thought.

She stood up on shaky feet, which got her father even mader.

''STAY DOWN!'' he yelled, and throwed her against the wall again.

'_**This is how it feels when you're bent and broken. This is how you feel when your dignity is stolen. When everything you love is leaving, you hold on to what you believe in.'**_

She stood up again, which slightly surprised her father, but he kept beating her none the less.

'_**The last thing i heard, was you whispering goodbye, and then i heard you FLATLINE!'**_

This time, she punched her father in his jaw, sending him to the ground.

'_**This is how it feels when you take your life back. This is how feels when you finally fight back. When life pushes me i push harder. What doesn't kill me makes me stronger'**_

Her father got off the floor, enraged at Dominique.

''HOW DARE YOU HIT ME!'' he yelled, and kicked her in the stomach.

Dominique fell to the ground, but quickly got up again and hit her father yet again.

'_**The last thing i heard, was you whispering goodbye, and then i heard you FLATLINE!'**_

She kicked her father in the shin, making him lose his balance. She took this chance to run up the stairs to her room, where she locked her door. She quickly packed some cheetos that would last her a month, her phone, a pair of clothes, some books, a small pack of coke, in a backpack and put on her bracelet and necklace. She went to her window, opened it, and put on her backpack then jumped on the roof, and continued until she was on the ground. She ran as fast as she could, never to return to her 'home' and never once looking back.

**FireWing: And that wraps up that chapter.**

**ASAP: Yep. At this rate, we may be done before Summer Break! Woohoo!**

**Shana: -sweatdrop- No more chocolate bars for you**

**FireWing: I don't know about summer break, cuz my summer break starts in less than a month, it's May 12 where I am, and Summer Break starts on June 8.**

**ASAP: -gaping in shock- You get off before me! I get off on June 13 -pouts- It's also May 12 here.**

**FireWing: I'm on the west coast, so I didn't know.**

**ASAP: It's alright. At least you'll have more time to draw :)**

**Carlos: Yeah, Heather gets off 5 days before us.**

**ASAP: Yeah, and me and Carlos go to the same school and classes. Same with my other friends.**

**FireWing: Cool.**

**BEN and Toshiro: Too bad I don't go to your school Hashira. -look at each other and fight-**

**Atem: -appears outta shadows- Oh Ra, not again. -tries to break up fight-**

**ASAP: THERE YOU ARE! -eyes and hair turn white and red- **

**Atem: Oh Ra.**

**ASAP: -starts to chase Atem around the room-**

**Atem: -runs for his life-**

**Toshiro: Anyway, please review.**

**BEN: -nods to the readers with a watchful glare-**

**FireWing: -whacks BEN on the head-**


	4. Chapter 4: Survival

**FireWing: Here is the next chapter, so all you readers can see what happens since we ran away last chapter.**

**ASAP: Yes, and for some reason, i got the Sesame Street song stuck in my head**

**Atem: Why?**

**ASAP: -shrugs- I dunno. Maybe I've been hanging around my baby brother too much**

**Carlos: o.O Ok, I'm not even gonna ask. Oh, hey, gotta go. I promised Elijah and Anthony i would be at their contest in 15 minutes**

**ASAP: K. Tell me how it goes!**

**Carlos: I will! -runs out the door-**

**FireWing: -has ice cream-**

**BEN: So we going to wrap up the author's notes now?**

**Toshiro: We should probably do that.**

**FireWing: ASAP, you going to do the honors, Shana going to do it, or one of us?**

**ASAP: -is eating a pancake- We authors don't own anything but our ideas and the plot. Enjoy! -goes back to eating pancake-**

**FireWing: I WANT A PANCAKE TOO! -hair and eyes go red-**

**BEN: -holds FireWing back-**

**ASAP: -hands FireWing a pancake- Here ya go!**

**FireWing: 8D -eats it with a smile-**

Heather runs into the woods in an attempt to hide. She pants tired as she gets a bit into the woods and BEN appears next to her.

"Need a rest, my flame angel?" He asks and she nods as he makes the campsite appear digitally.

Heather rests down on the ground and BEN massages her shoulders.

"You know Heather, that took a lot of courage to be able to run away like that. And I was impressed by your wisdom to get everything you need. If you had great power, you could be the one who would hold the complete triforce." BEN says jokingly and she giggles uncharacteristically.

"Yeah." She says and gets out her 3DS and pops Ocarina of Time in.

BEN smiles and looks at her. But she stops a little before she turns it on.

"For some reason, Midna's theme is now in my head." Heather says and he nods.

"How about we play the song? Since that is how I get rid of songs in my head." BEN says taking out an Ocarina and she smiles and nods, looking at how it's already twilight out.

"**Midnight, Twilight, not one star seen shining bright. Dark clouds glowing red, in the sky, watch them fly.**" She imagines it in her head as she sings and BEN plays.

"**Despair and Loneliness, how am I supposed to rest, with this thirst for revenge, filling up all my soul?**" Heather sings and though she does feel revenge, knows better than to go back and reap it.

BEN plays the Ocarina using his powers to feel what she is thinking and understands.

"**Midnight, Twilight, all that's left to me is hide. Hiding in the shadows of a world, filled by light...**" She sings as she looks at BEN who has been in human form the entire trip incase someone comes along by chance and sees him.

"**Deep blue eyes telling me, that there is no need to fear… But now I wonder if my choice was wrong or right.**" Heather stops singing at that, because of the song ending and she has that feeling in her chest.

"It's alright my angel. There is no need to fear, and you did the right thing. He would've either raped you or killed you if you had stayed and if you had told someone, then he would've one day escaped and gotten you. He can't get you now, and that's what counts." BEN says and seeing how it's getting dark, "You should get some rest, I'll wake you if anything happens."

Heather nods and gets into her tent and sleeping bag as BEN stays and plays Zelda's Lullaby to help her sleep.

㈝3㇧4㇦8㇦7With Dominique㈝3㇧4㇦8㇦7

Dominique ran and ran, but she still couldn't find a good hiding place. She panted as she'd been running for almost an hour now. She sighed as she slowed to a stop in front of an abandoned store, with the windows and doors boarded by wooden boards. She walked up to the door and kicked it down, letting a little light into the deserted store.

'Damn' she thought 'How the hell am I suppose to stay in this place?'

She looked around the store, and discovered that there was still fresh food (surprisingly, judging by how long it's been there), a few boxes here and there, and a cooler in the back with ice that has still yet to melt.

Dominique sighed 'Well, it's better than nothing.'

So, she set her backpack down on an old box and pulled out her phone, since it was the only thing she had to contact people with. She dialed a phone number, and soon, someone picked up.

"Hello?"

"Hey Kayla." Dominique said.

"Oh hey Dominique! How ya been?" Kayla asked.

Dominique sighed "I've been better" she said.

"What's wrong? You don't sound too happy."

"I ran away from home 'cause my parents are abusive and I've been bullied a lot at school. I'm in an old store." she said.

Dominique could practically feel her cousin going wide eyed "Really?" Kayla asked.

"Really."

"You want Andre to come pick you up?"

"No, I'll be fine. If i need anything, I'll give ya a call." Dominique said.

"Ok." and Kayla hung up.

Dominique sighed as she put her phone away. Then she started to look for a place to sleep, but couldn't find one and settled on the floor, falling asleep thinking of a new way of living.

**FireWing: And that wraps up that chapter. -hears Zelda's Lullaby and falls asleep in BEN's lap-**

**BEN: -is sitting there smirking with an Ocarina in hand- Works everytime.**

**ASAP: o.O Ok**

**BEN: It's a song in the Legend of Zelda series that is the lullaby for the princess. -kisses FireWing's cheek in sleep-**

**Toshiro: -is seething mad in a corner-**

**ASAP: -shakes head- Oh brother. Please- -is cut off by Atem-**

**Atem: Please review while we try to wake FireWing up. :)**

**FireWing: -curls up in BEN's lap mumbling- hope….enjoy…. pwease…**

**ASAP: -is fuming with Toshiro and mumbling- What they said.**

**BEN: -still smirking and hugs FireWing- Yep, do what they said while I take FireWing to a bed. -walks off whistling-**


	5. Chapter 5: A day of chaos

** FireWing : Sorry everyone we took so long on this. Here is the next chapter.**

**BEN: You took three days just so you could see if you can make a chapter over 10,000 words. **

**FireWing and ASAP: -at the same time- AND WE DID IT BABY! -high five each other- AND IT'S 35 PAGES ON GOOGLE DOCS TOO! WOOHOOO!**

**FireWing: And we're turning this story into an epic crossover!**

**ASAP: -jumps up and down with joy- A mega crossover~! A mega crossover~!**

**Toshiro: -facepalms- If you two put Bleach characters in here, I will be waiting in the Soul Society and BEN will have to fight me to get to Heather.**

**FireWing: -rolls eyes- Which reminds me… -grins insanely with ideas-**

**BEN: Oh god… I heard what she was telling me about ideas, and none of them are good.**

**Shana: 0_0 Ra…**

**ASAP: -grins insanely with twin- Why don't we tell them Heather? -creepy laugh-**

**FireWing: In time, my twin, but I will say this, the idea for the main antagonist is four people working together, two from anime, one from a video game, and one who is from creepypasta. -laughs insanely-**

**Toshiro, Atem, and BEN: -are all very scared knowing all of the antagonists-**

**ASAP: -laughs evilly with twin- We authors don't own anything but our ideas and the plot. Enjoy this very long chapter! **

**FireWing: -laughs insanely- **

Heather woke up the next morning and as she left the tent, she saw BEN making her pancakes. She smiles as she goes to him, taking the kink out of her neck as she eats the pancakes.

They eat breakfast in silence and BEN says, "We're close to the next town. We should keep moving."

Heather nods as she finishes her food and packs up the stuff she travels with as BEN digitizes everything else. As soon as that was done, BEN went into her phone and she climbed into a tree. She always liked heights more than on the ground and with BEN's help, she was sure she'd be able to dash through the trees.

"Just remember, you fall, I'll catch you and we're going back to the ground." Text appears on her phone and she nods.

Heather gets up to a good sturdy branch, eyes a sturdy branch near, and just as she's about to jump, her necklace has a faint glow and she jumps onto the next branch, going from tree to tree and as BEN watches, he can almost see transparent wings on her back, but is so faint, he rights it off as just a trick of the light, or his insanity coming back.

Heather and BEN finally made it out of the woods right outside an abandoned store.

"BEN…" Heather said panting from the rush of energy. "That looks like a good place to hide."

Heather focuses her senses and can feel BEN nod and she goes into the story quietly and carefully. As she walks into the store though, her necklace burns a little surprising her and she sees it glow.

"What…?" Heather says at a lost for words and can feel BEN's confusion.

She looks around and could sense someone else so she narrowed her eyes and hid within the shadows, till she heard breathing and froze.

㈝3㇧4㇦8㇦7With Dominique㈝3㇧4㇦8㇦7

Dominique was resting peacefully until her bracelet starting to glow brightly, waking her from her sleep. Looking around, she could feel someone else in the store. She stood up, and walked to the front of the store.

When she was there, she stood, frozen with shock.

There, right in front of her, stood another girl that kinda looked like her, staring right back at Dominique.

"W-who are you?" Dominique stuttered out.

"I-I s-should be asking you the same question." The girl said back, as the necklace around her glowed in response to Dominique's bracelet, surprising both of them.

"You look almost like me, and i sense someone else with you." Dominique said.

Right next to the girl, an explosion of pixels appeared and when they disappeared, a boy with pale skin, green tunic, grey pants, blond hair, and green hat appeared, but what struck out the most was that he only had hollows for eyes along with a red glow for a pupil.

"Wow, you're the second human that could sense me while I was invisible, apart from Heather here. What's your name? I'm BEN Drowned." BEN said as he narrowed his eyes with a smirk.

"My name's Dominique, and you look like Link from Legend of Zelda." Dominique said narrowing her eyes, which in contrast turned a little red.

"Yeah, I get that a lot, but I'm nothing like that loser." BEN said as he looked at her, "Huh, so your eyes change red too, just like my angel right here." and with that, he put his arm around Heather whose eyes were changing red bit by bit as the conversation was going.

"Angel, huh? What are you two, a couple? And what in the name of Ra ARE you doing here in Maryland?" Dominique said as her bracelet glowed faintly, and her eyes turned completely red and the tips of her brown hair turned white.

In response the effects on Dominique, Heather's hair also began to change, but to a red color, as her eyes turned completely red, and her necklace glowed faintly.

"Now now, Heather, no fighting unless you find out who is the enemy. Didn't you tell me that?" BEN said looking at her before looking at Dominique, "In answer to your questions, Heather and I aren't dating, though I wish we would, I just watch over her because she is the first human I couldn't kill even if I wanted to. And we're here looking for someplace to hide because I helped her run away from her abusive father and the gangs."

With each fact, Heather flinches as her hair gets even more red and her necklace glows brighter.

Dominique blinked in shock as her hair turned completely white "I ran away too 'cause my parents were abusive and everyone bullied me. I don't know how you got here, but I sense good in you and you are welcome to stay here if you want." Dominique smiled "Sides, i need more company than Shana, Alley, and Alistor. Oh, and I'm fine with BEN killing people, as long as it's necessary. You are welcome to meet them." she said.

BEN smirks with his toothy smirk and puts his hand on Heather which calms her down making her hair go back to brown and her eyes back to green.

"I'm fine with staying here, and it might be a little hard to keep BEN from killing when necessary, he kills 'cause that is what he does as a creepypasta, it keeps him from becoming more insane than he already is." Heather says as her eyes fall to Dominique's bracelet glowing faintly and looks at her own necklace.

Dominique smiled as her hair turned back to brown and her eyes turned back to green "It's fine with me. So, where are you from? I already know BEN's a creepypasta cuz i read it."

BEN smirks and says, "Wow, I have found another fan of mine."

Heather looks at him and punches his shoulder lightly, "We're from the next town over."

"K, and i want to smack him so hard right now." Dominique said motioning to BEN who was rubbing his shoulder, "But I'm refraining myself. I need to summon the others so they can meet you Heather, and the elf." she said smirking.

BEN looks in anger a little and yells, "I AM NOT AN ELF!" and that earns a whack on the head from Heather.

"Be nice. Everyone thinks that, but you and me both know that you get your looks from the game and the game makes you look like Link who is a Hylian, and Hylians have pointy ears." Heather says and BEN looks away.

"I'll just be in your phone if you need me." BEN says as he goes back in the phone while Heather sighs in annoyance.

"Bother you much?" Dominique asked.

"Nah, he just thinks it's fun to be annoying and playful. He is immortal and thinks that give him the right to be as playful as a little kid. He watches from my phone and that is enough, cuz he is rarely out in the open, something about others knowing where he is." Heather says dismissively getting a text but quickly shutting her phone, "And he protests my comment."

Dominique rolled her eyes, "I know how ya feel. Two boys who don't bully me are, or more like were, seeing as I've ran away, hitting on me and saying they wanted to have sex with me", she shivered at the thought "I'll bring Shana, Alley and Alistor out so you can meet them." and when she finishes, a black, purple, and red light appear, before dissipating and revealing a girl with a black top, black jeans, black hair, black eyes and pale skin, and black boots, another girl with pale skin, purple top, pink skirt, brown hair and brown eyes with purple shoes, and a boy with red spiked hair that falls to his shoulders, red eyes, a red tank-top shirt and red jeans with red boots on, standing next to Dominique.

Dominique smiled, "Hey guys, I'd like for you to meet someone." she said, motioning to Heather.

"Hi, I'm Heather." Heather says as she feels pixels move from her phone to her 3DS.

The girl with the black top rolled her eyes and said, "My name's Shana and yes we can sense you elf." and that earned her a whack on the head by Dominique.

A ringing sound came from Heather's backpack, and she took out her 3DS, turned it on with Ocarina of Time inside, and when she clicked start, BEN was standing there in Link's face and text appeared on the screen saying, "That girl is way too sassy." making Heather giggle.

"I am not sassy!" Shana yelled.

The girl with the pink top giggled and rolled her eyes, "My names Alley, and i can sense BEN too." she again giggled.

More text appeared on the screen saying, "This one is more polite than the last at least."

The boy with the red tank-top spoke up next, "My name's Alistor, and i too can sense the one you call BEN Drowned. I can also sense power like Dominique's in your necklace." he said, pointing to both objects.

With that, pixels rushed out of the 3DS and BEN appeared, "Funny, I was sensing the same thing. Nice to meet you, and I won't kill Dominique because I can sense something like Heather, I wouldn't be able to kill the both of them even if I wished it."

Heather on the other hand, had a confused look because of them talking about powers and BEN looked at her, "Today, I saw something happen, but dismissed it as a trick of the light, or my own insanity, but now I see that it may have something to do with the necklace."

"What is everyone talking about?" Heather said confused as her necklace shined.

In contrast to that, Dominique's bracelet lit up, "I dunno." she said, "But there's something going on here." she looked to Alistor, "Any ideas?"

"I got nothing." Heather said as BEN kept his focus on the main conversation.

Dominique sighed, "Well, lets-" she was cut off by the sound of a tractor trailer beeping its horns.

"Ah hell no!" she said as she started to gather her stuff "Lets blow this joker, before they blow us!"

"I got a better idea." BEN said with a smirk, as every bit of their stuff, and themselves were being pixelated and in the blink of an eye, everyone was in a home that looked kind of like a game room, but also computer animated.

Alley was giggling with excitement "That was fun! Lets do it again!" she said, as everyone sweatdropped.

"Hello." a voice came from behind them and they saw the Skull Kid from Majora's Mask standing there with the two fairies as they jumped over things.

"SKULL KID GET OUT AND GO BOTHER LINK OR SOMETHING!" BEN shouted and Skull Kid ran out of the house abruptly.

Dominique raised a brow ''Wow. Talk about a scaredy cat'' she said.

"That's because I'm his master, and he fears me because this is my world. Welcome to Termina, or better known as the world in Majora's Mask." BEN says with a sadistic grin as he opens the door revealing Clock Town with the creepy moon in the sky.

"BEN THANK YOU!" Heather said hugging him, "I'VE ALWAYS WANTED TO COME HERE!"

BEN smiles and enjoys the hug with a light blush as he closes the door again.

Shana, Alley and Alistor sweatdropped, while Dominique on the other hand was saying "Man, it feels like I've been transported to the past like in Yugioh, and that we're now in Death City from Soul Eater. Either I'm going insane, this is a dream, or I've been watching too much Anime."

"Nope, you all had to get out of that store, so I took you to this world as a way of escape. I come here all the time, and my powers are what is keeping that moon from crashing into this land whenever no one is playing the game itself." BEN says as Skull Kid comes back with some milk from Romani Ranch outside Clock Town.

"Here you go BEN." Skull Kid says and hands everyone fresh Romani milk.

Dominique said, "I don't drink milk." and hands it back to Skull Kid.

"It's okay." Skull Kid takes it, "We just don't have water here for some certain reasons."

Dominique shrugged, "I think it's because this place'll short circuit and crash down, and I don't think the elf that looks like Link would like that…" she eyes BEN who has a scowl on his face "...very much." she finishes. "Sides, i got coke." and she took it out of her backpack and drinks it.

"It's not going to affect this place if it has water in it." BEN says looking away, "After all, there is a lake in Hyrule, and an Ocean here for the Zora population."

"I think they don't have water here because of BEN being a scaredy cat, but I totally understand it's his fear." Heather says before BEN can even form a glare.

Dominique shrugged. "Whatever floats ya boat, man." she said, crushing her can with one squeeze.

"Yeah, water hasn't been my thing since I drowned." BEN says with a shiver but is instantly pulled into a hug by Heather who has a worried look in her eyes and he calms down.

Dominique sighed, "I know how ya feel." she said "I almost drowned too. And i had a lot more shit happen to me." she finishes as she narrows her eyes at the ground as they turn red and her hair turns white.

Everyone in the room finched at the volume of her voice, except BEN who has heard more scary things before.

"Really, so you kinda know how I feel." BEN said just as the door was pushed open revealing Link. "Excuse me one moment." BEN said as he pushed Link out and fighting was heard before gurgling and BEN comes back with bloody fists.

Shana, unlike the others, was smiling, "Cool." she said.

"Yeah, I once let Heather come with me to see Hyrule and Link just rode up to us on his horse, Epona, and while she was just petting Epona, Link looked like he wanted to flirt, so I teleported him to the water temple and me and DL took care of him." BEN says wiping his hands.

Dominique, on the other hand, as still glaring at the ground while her red eyes glowed and her white hair blew by an invisible wind.

Then, she spoke up, but her voice was darker and deeper than before, "I will make those bitches who abused and bullied me pay. I'll cut two inches deep cuts on them, then pour tons of salt water on them, then rub more salt on them, making them scream bloody murder. HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

BEN interrupts Dominique bye playing Zelda's Lullaby which only makes her madder as it reminds her of bad memories, causing her to growl and look up with hate filled eyes. In response to Dominique's change, Heather also growls as her hair and eyes go deep red and she knocks Dominique on the back of the neck causing her to faint.

"I taught you well Heather. Afterall, that is what helps you calm down, speaking of which…" BEN also whacks her on the back of the neck causing her to go unconscious too.

"Well, that was amusing to watch." Alistor says as he picks up both girls and lays them down gently on the couch.

"Heather would sometimes change like that, the first time I told her I would kill her if she spoke of turn, she would change like that and I couldn't kill her, so I knocked her out." BEN says as he brushes a bang out of Heather's eye.

Alley huffed a sigh and said, "I've never seen Dominique get like that, but i do see her hair turn a little white and her eyes go a little red when Ever and his gang bully her."

Heather turns a little in her sleep revealing her necklace glowing, causing BEN to bring up the subject, "So what is with those gold items? They glow and things happen. This morning, I thought I saw transparent wings form on Heather's back as she jumped from tree to tree."

Shana blinked in shock, "Are you fucking kidding me?" she said, but BEN shook his head no, "Well, whenever Dominique jumps from trees, her bracelet glows faintly and I can see transparent wings on HER back." she finished.

"Well, now that you mention it." Alley said, scratching her head, "Dominique calls her bracelet 'The Millennium Bracelet'. Does Heather call her necklace 'The Millennium Horseshoe'? 'Cause it has a horseshoe on it with an eye in the center'' she said, pointing to it.

BEN's 'eyes' widen and nods, "Yeah, but only through mumbling in her sleep and sometimes when it's like her mind is somewhere else."

"Then that can only mean one thing." Alistor said.

"What?" Shana asked.

"Dominique and Heather, are the keepers of the sacred Millennium Bracelet and Horseshoe." Alistor finished.

BEN's eyes widen again, "And what does that mean? 'Cause to me, it sounds like something out of that Yugioh show Heather watches non stop, she tries to get me to play card games with her and I'm just like, 'I would much rather be in my video games than play card games' and she would just pout adorably making me play against her, but she would win."

Alley nodded, "But Alistor could be right" she said, pacing the room and stopped in the middle, "There's a legend that two people held the most sacred of the Millennium Items: The Millennium Bracelet, and The Millennium Horseshoe. Their names were Hashira, keeper of the horseshoe, and ASAP, keeper of the bracelet. It is said that Hashira was the guardian of the last Pharaoh, Pharaoh Atem, and ASAP was his most trusted friend. It's said that when he was sealed away, so were the other two. The two sacred Millennium Items made their way to America and were sold to two teenagers, by means of names we don't know'' she finished, as everyone looked at surprise.

"Where'd you hear that from?" Alistor asked.

"The weekly magazine for Ancient Egypt!" Alley said cheerfully.

Shana, Alistor and BEN sweatdropped.

"I don't know, Heather told me that her mother gave her that necklace, saying to keep it safe at all times and never take it off last time I asked about it." BEN says as he looks out at the moon.

"Well, did she say WHEN her mother got it?" Alistor asked.

"No, she just said her mother gave it to her, and she is too scared to go back to her home because she left a note telling her mom about her dad, and her dad said if she told anyone about the beatings, he would rape her." BEN says as Heather whines a little in her sleep with a tear.

Alley looks at her and frowns, but she chants something which makes Heather go happy again, "Well, Dominique said she got it from her grandmother and that it was passed down from generation to generation, so maybe the first one to get the necklace was a teenager and that Heather's mom got it when she was a teen." she said.

"I have no clue on the matter. The only thing I can think right now, is based on how the two girls look kind of like twins." BEN says looking at the two who subconsciously hold hands in their sleep.

Dominique mumbles something in her sleep which sounds like, "No, gather the guards, Pharaoh, it'll be safer with them keeping you safe. I'll hold off the Thief."

Heather also mumbles something in her sleep that sounds like, "Pharaoh, leave me and go get shelter, I'll fight the thief with my strength."

Shana looks at them confused before Alistor says, "If my theory's correct, then Heather and Dominique are the reincarnations of Hashira and ASAP."

BEN looks wide eyed at Alistor and looks at Heather who curls up with her necklace glowing faintly and two transparent wings form again, a little clearer to see though still transparent and wrap around her. The same thing happens to Dominique as two transparent wings form again, a little clearer this time, and wraps them around herself.

BEN just looks at them with a loss for words and fairies fly in and buzz around him before flying off.

Shana, on the other hand, raised an eyebrow and said, "Well, that was totally random."

BEN chuckles and says, "The fairies commented on how they look like twin angels. And how the great fairy would possibly like to meet them as the great fairies are supposed to know everything. But I know that would be a waste of time in this situation."

Shana shrugged, "Fair enough." she said.

Heather curls up in her sleep but begins to stir meaning she is waking up. Dominique does the same thing, and soon, both were awake.

"What happened and why does my neck hurt?" Heather asks rubbing her neck as her wings fade.

"Yeah, all I remember is being knocked out by Heather. And what were you discussing about we're the reincarnations of some people from Ancient Egypt?" Dominique said, which makes Shana, Alley, Alistor, and BEN sputter in shock.

"Ummm… I'm just going to answer Heather's question because she has no idea what happened. Heather, when Dominique went angry and said something about murdering people, you also went angry and you know what happens when you get angry and then you did to Dominique what i do to you to get you to calm down, and then I calmed you down." BEN says with a sweat drop.

Dominique huffed and got off the couch and said, "Alley said something about our items being the sacred Millennium Bracelet and Millennium Horseshoe. She also said how we knew Pharaoh Atem, which, mind you, is absurde 'cause Yami's only on Yugioh, and that Heather, or Hashira, was his guardian and that I, or ASAP, was his closest friend. Did i leave any details out?"

"Beats me." Heather says as she goes to a fridge and eats a leftover pancake, "Digital pancakes taste awesome~"

Alistor raises his eyebrow and says, "I'm not gonna even respond to that''

"Yeah, you just did, and Heather has moments when she just goes random and then I comment how she acts just like a certain friend of mine who is constantly hyper, loves to annoy the hell outta people, and chomps on pancakes like Pac Man." BEN says and Heather goes, "You comparing me to Toby again?"

All of a sudden, tapping sounds come from the tv, and BEN hides everyone behind the couch as a pale face, with no eyelids, a smile carved into the face, and stringy singed black hair appears on the screen.

"What the hell do you want Jeff?" BEN asks as Heather looks from behind the couch with a hint of fear.

"Just wondering where you went. Slendy has been wondering where you go and why you're always in a rush. And Toby told me to talk to you because he said his senses were tingling about how someone was talking about him, and you should've seen it. Masky wet his pants at that comment." Jeff laughs maniacally.

BEN chuckles at that and he says, "I've just been here ordering Skull Kid around and beating up Link. Smell ya later Jeff." and with that he turns off the tv and says, "You can all come out now.

Dominique blinks, "Was that Jeff the Killer from creepypasta? Cool", she said with a smile, which earns her a whack on the head by Shana.

"I just HAD to let you find out when Cesar drew him." she said.

Heather blinks and says, "Hey BEN, do the creepypastas even know about me?"

BEN freezes and looks at her, "Um…..ummmmm… ummm… let me get back to you on that." he says as he whistles and goes to walk out the door.

"They don't, do they?" Heather and Dominique say at the same time, which freaks out Shana, Alley and Alistor 'cause they sound the same.

"Nope, cuz if I told them, I'm afraid Slendy will get mad at me for falling for a human and he might go to kill you Heather. That is a creepypasta's fear sometimes, for if they fall in love with a human, they fear that others will try to kill their crushes as a way to make the creepypasta in question, vulnerable and weak." BEN says sighing.

"Oh, if anyone lays a hand on her, they're on my death list, even if they are immortal, I can look into their worst fears." Dominique says with a smirk, and starts to chuckle evilly.

BEN looks and says, "I already know what a lot of them are afraid of, but Slenderman is hard because only some things can scare him, and only his brothers would know."

Heather looks at Dominique strangely because of her acting more like an overprotective and dangerous sibling than some random person from an abandoned store.

"I am not a random person. I was on TV two times (which is true), and practically everyone in my school knows me." Dominique says.

Heather gasps, "How did you know what I was thinking? Only BEN does that."

Dominique smirked and pointed to her temple, "I'm physic and can read people's minds when I want to." she said.

Heather nods with a weird look, "Uh huh, and Skull Kid is going to run in here saying how the Happy Mask Salesman just got found out for the pedo he is." and just like that, Skull Kid runs in.

"BEN, I JUST SAW THE HAPPY MASK SALESMAN ABOUT TO RAPE THAT KID, ROMANI, FROM THE ROMANI RANCH!" Skull Kid says and everyone goes jaw dropped, well, everyone except Dominique.

"See, you can do it too." she says with a smirk, "And in about three seconds, a digital tree is about to fall on Skull Kid."

The plant in the house topples over because of a bombchu and it falls on Skull Kid.

"Skull Kid, I thought I told you to get rid of the bombchu infestation." BEN growls and Skull Kid just lays there passed out.

"And, an explosion will happen near the ranch and Aliens will invade." Dominique says.

BEN looks outside as it's night time, and sees the Aliens taking the cows from the ranch along with Romani, "Well, it is that time of night."

"Well, that was...interesting." Alley said as she blinked.

"See, what'd i tell ya?" Dominique said, smirking at them.

"Wow…" is all Heather and BEN could say.

"Wow indeed, my friends." Alistor said.

"Anyway… we should probably leave this place soon, or else you will all become a part of the game and that would be bad." BEN says.

"Alriiiiiiiight." was all Dominique could say, looking at BEN weirdly, "And please don't answer that or I'll have your manhood cut off and then feed it to you, and I don't think you'd want to become female. 'Sides, you'll need it if you want to try a move on Heather." she said with a smirk.

Heather and BEN both blush and BEN only feels a tiny bit of fear cuz he has known really scary things, and BEN just uses his powers to teleport everyone out of the game and into the forest in the back of the store.

The others sighed in relief, all except Dominique, who was rolling on the floor, laughing her head off.

"What are you laughing at?" Heather says angrily with a growl and her hair gets a little red again.

Dominique whips her tears, not seeming fazed by her mood change at all, "I like to annoy people for the hell of it, and I love to see people's reactions to it." she says as she stands up, then glares daggers at everyone as her hairs turns white and her eyes turn red, "And if ANY of you try to do ANYTHING to me, Ra have mercy on you 'cause you'll be on my death list." she turned to BEN, "Mortal or Immortal."

And with that comment, BEN is in Heather's phone as it's powered off, and Heather's hair just gets even more red and is not calming down anytime soon.

Dominique rolled her eyes, "Shesh, talk about being overprotective to an elf."

Heather growls and says, "He isn't an elf." with her eyes glowing even more red.

Dominique's eyes glow red as her hair blows by an invisible wind, "Listen, I know you're not the one to take jokes lightly; neither am I. But if you take it out on Shana Alley or Alistor, you've got a problem. And if you even take it out on BEN I'll get mad, 'cause i actually CARE for the elf; he helped us and SAVED our asses. I should actually be THANKING him for that, 'cause if it wasn't for him, none of us would be here right now." she said, as tears now started to roll down her face.

Heather's blood red glare softens a bit by the tears, but then faints when a ghostly hand pinches her neck and BEN appears behind her.

"I heard what you said Dominique, and you're welcome. Don't be too hard on Heather, she can barely control herself when she's angry like that, and when she wakes up, she can't remember anything from when she was angry." BEN says as he catches her.

Dominique wipes her tears and says, "I-it's alright, and thank you for getting us outta there in time."

"You're welcome." BEN says as he holds Heather in his arms, making the both of them look adorable together.

"Well, what do we do now?" Alley asks.

"Well, you guys kept saying stuff about Yugioh, and seeing as how this place isn't safe, and I can enter technology, and it would turn Heather into a crazed and rabid fangirl, let's go to the Yugioh dimension, after all, the house I live in is in the fourth dimension." BEN suggests.

"The hell? Is that even possible?" Shana asks.

"You know, if you want, we could go to my world until further notice." Alistor suggested.

"I think Heather would much rather enjoy going to the Yugioh world, and yes Shana, it is possible, because I live in the fourth dimension created from the twisted imaginations of millions of people and all the evil, the fourth dimension is also known as the Underrealm, and it is a whole nother world." BEN explains.

"Ok, but…" Dominique says as she takes out her phone and takes a picture of Heather in BEN's arms "Got it." she said smirking "And BEN, even THINK about deleting it and I'll be deleting your manhood." she with a glare.

BEN gulped and Heather began to wake up growling having heard the comment from Dominique.

Dominique snickered at that and said, "Aww, is BEN afraid of a girl?'' with a smirk as BEN's eye twitched.

"No, the only girls I would be afraid of, is Mrs. Pencilneck when you mess up her stuff and Jane the Killer when Jeff is in the same room as her… and Heather when either angry or being extremely random/bored or just plain very hungry." BEN says as he looks down at Heather.

But Dominique kept smirking, "BEN's afraid of girls~! BEN's afraid of girls~!" she said in a sing-song voice.

"You shouldn't have done that." BEN says angrily before being whacked on the head by Heather as she is in his arms and she glares dangerously at Dominique.

Dominique, not fazed by this, laughed some more, which got Heather madder as her hair and eyes turned dark red.

"You really shouldn't have done that Dominique." Heather says as she gets out of BEN's arms, he somehow was on the ground with a nose bleed for no reason, and growled as wings began to appear on her back again but this time, fully visible and with a faint glow and a flame.

Dominique rolled her eyes, "Oh look, it's the big bad wolf's wife, and can ya guess who's the big bad wolf?" she said sarcastically.

"Not Smile Dog, and you got abused by both your parents, I was lucky to only get abused by one of the two." Heather says in an angry sing song voice having no control of herself at the moment.

Now this got Dominique angry, "What?" she said in an angry voice as her hair turned white and her eyes turned red.

"You heard me, I'm more fortunate than you cause only one of my parents abused me, and all the boys at my school would rather die than ask me for sex." Heather said demonically with her eyes glowing and her wings glowing brighter.

Dominique growled as wings appeared out of her back, but fully visible and glowing faintly, "Well, at least I have control over my anger." she says demonically as she glared daggers at Heather, and Shana, Alley, Alistor, and BEN backed up a few feet as they can feel their energy rising.

Heather growls more as gold streaks start forming in her hair.

Dominique smirks demonically as she starts to have black streaks in her hair and her wings, which are gold, start to have black in them.

Heather growls even more as her wings, which were gold too, become flame colored and her skin tans some as she says, "You would never have deserved a spot as Atem's friend with the way you are acting, and maybe your grandma should've given that bracelet to someone else, eh, ASAP~!" she says growling not even in control anymore.

Dominique growled even louder, but didn't say anything as she couldn't come up with anything else.

'Maybe she's right' she thought 'Maybe i shouldn't have this bracelet, let alone be Atem's friend'

'**What are you talking about?!' **her demon self roared **'Don't listen to her, listen to me! Destroy her, destroy all of them! You can live on your own; I'll protect you!'**

'Really?'

'**Yes!'**

'NO!' a different voice comes from within, 'DON'T DO IT! YOU WOULDN'T BE ABLE TO LIVE WITH YOURSELF IF HASHIRA WAS HURT!'

'W-who's there?'

'The name is ASAP, your past self, and you wouldn't be able to live with yourself if Hashira's current self, the one you call, Heather, were to be killed, plus you would have a whole army of immortal murderers after you.'

'But the demon, it's too strong! Plus, Heather can't control her anger!'

'And Hashira gets very angry really fast, the same thing has happened before, and I had to help her a certain way, but if she gets killed, the whole world could be in danger, because the two of you would be out of balance. You need to help her, not hurt her. Not even BEN's technique could help her now.'

'Ok, but-' but before she could finish her thought, Heather said something that struck a nerve.

"_**You could never be ASAP, you are too weak and pathetic to be like her. And you let yourself get abused constantly without having much of a plan until you just beat your way to freedom, that isn't strength, that is ignorance.**_" Heather says demonically with narrowed blood red eyes.

At that, Dominique broke. She transformed back into herself and said with a cracked voice, "How could you say that?" with tears falling down her face.

Heather softened a little, but then clutched her head in pain knocking herself out and reverting back to her normal self.

Dominique, of course, didn't know it was her normal self and screamed, "HOW COULD YOU SAY THAT?! HOW COULD YOU SAY THAT I'M WEAK WHEN I HAD TO LEAVE EVERYTHING BEHIND?! I HAD TO LEAVE THE ONLY FRIEND I HAD AT SCHOOL! I HAD TO LEAVE MY _LIFE _BEHIND, JUST TO GET AWAY FROM GETTING KILLED! YOU DON'T KNOW JACK SHIT OF WHAT I HAD TO GO THROUGH JUST TO BE HERE!" with tears falling down her face.

BEN only rushed to Heather's unconscious form and said, "Enough. Heather is back to normal, don't take it out on her normal calm self because she doesn't even know what she did."

Heather only mumbled in her sleep with tears, "Sorry… so… so… sorry…"

Dominique still had tears falling down her face, "Shut up." she whispered, "Shut up." she said a little louder, "JUST ALL OF YOU SHUT UP!", she screamed.

The scream woke Heather as she looked around confused, before spotting Dominique crying.

"W-what's wrong?" Heather asked nervously and cowering at the death glare she got in return.

"How could you?" Dominique whispered with a cracked voice "HOW COULD YOU?!'' she screamed ''AFTER WHAT WE'VE BEEN THROUGH?! HOW COULD YOU! How could you…" she choked on a sob and fell to her knees, sobbing.

Heather, not knowing what Dominique only starts crying too, "I'm sorry for whatever I've done, I don't know what you're talking about, I'm just sorry!" she says as she cries into BEN's shirt as he was kneeling right next to her.

Dominique stands up and starts chuckling, which freaks everyone out, "You don't remember, huh?" she said, smirking, her eyes to the ground, "Well, let me help you remember." and she looks up, and everyone stares in horror as her eyes are black; like looking into a pit of nothingness.

Heather only cries at seeing her friend like that and huddles in BEN's shirt scared.

"Aww, what's wrong?'' Dominique said smirking, "Is the little baby scared?" and chuckles when BEN glares at her.

"You know she doesn't remember, and if you push her any further, she will go angry again, and it will only be even more furious." BEN says and hugs Heather.

"Ptff, like i care." Dominique said narrowing her eyes.

Heather only cries as one eye goes red.

Dominique smirks and says, "Ya know, maybe you should've told your mother about your father abusing you, and let your father rape you."

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" BEN yells quickly knocking Heather unconscious. "I was the only one who would protect her, and I'm a cold blooded killer. In this world, I'm the only one who cares about her, and if a murderer can care about someone when no one else would, then something is seriously wrong and I should be agreeing with Jeff that everyone in this world should die because they aren't worth the air they breathe!"

Dominique rolled her eyes, "And what about you BEN? You're afraid to lose Heather just because you have feelings for her. The only one 'worthy' of her is her parents, where she belongs home to her abusive father and cry like the weakling she is." she said with a smirk.

'NO DOMINIQUE! STOP RIGHT NOW OR YOU WILL BE AS BAD OR EVEN WORSE THAN SHE WAS WHEN SHE WAS ANGRY!' ASAP's voice came from within her.

'**And why should i care? That's right, I don't. I don't give a fuck to anyone or anything on this planet. The only one you can trust is yourself, so just shut up and go back to that rock you crawled out under' **Dominique said.

'No, it's not you Dominique, it's that demon controlling you. And that demon works for **him** and if it wasn't for **him** we would've lived the rest of our lives in peace in Egypt!' ASAP shouts angrily flowing peaceful memories of Hashira and ASAP playing by the river together as kids.

Dominique's eyes widened and thought **'No' **as she stumbled back, surprising the others.

'**No, i won't!' **ASAP keeps showing peaceful memories of Hashira and ASAP smiling on the banks of the Nile and then shows the recent images of Heather crying and scared.

Dominique's eyes widen as she changes back to her normal form "I'm sorry…" she whispers, and runs away.

Heather lets out tears in her sleep as BEN and the others only watch in shock.

"What. The. Hell. Just. Happened?" BEN says and wipes away Heather's tears.

"I don't know." Shana said, still awe stricken.

Heather just lets out more tears in her sleep, and BEN says, "I need to keep Heather here and make sure she's alright, but someone needs to see if Dominique is alright."

"No." Alistor said.

"No, what do you mean no?!" Shana exclaimed.

Alistor sighed, "She needs time to calm down." he said.

BEN nods and says, "The same with Heather, she needs time to calm down and I stay, making sure she is alright and when she's ready, I go to her and comfort her. 'Cause when Heather gets sad, it practically looks like the saddest and most pathetic thing in the universe, and she has a massive mental breakdown."

Alley sighed, "All we can do now is wait." she said.

BEN nods in agreement and Heather mumbles in her sleep that sounds like, "ASAP, don't go, don't leave, we need you."

㈝3㇧4㇦8㇦73 hours later with Dominique㈝3㇧4㇦8㇦7

Dominique sat near the edge of a lake. It'd been 3 hours since she ran off, and nobody had came looking for her in that time.

Dominique snorted 'They probably don't care' she thought 'And they probably won't even care if i jump in this river and die'

So, she made a choice: She was going to die tonight.

She stood up and looked at the roaring river. She stood to the edge…

And jumped in.

㈝3㇧4㇦8㇦7With Heather㈝3㇧4㇦8㇦7

Heather had woken up a 2 hours earlier and had been told what the others knew, which led to her crying for an hour, and for the past hour she had been pacing and thinking, 'Dominique should be back by now, what happened? Oh this is all my fault.'

"Heather, please calm down. We both know that you can't control yourself when you're angry and I tried my best, but it began to get out of hand." BEN tried to reason with her, but she would just ignore with a broken look in her eyes.

She sat down by a tree and started banging her head in misery.

'Don't beat yourself up over it, come on, even I never did this when I was alive.' A voice rings through Heather's head.

"W-Who's there?" Heather asks looking around.

'The name is Hashira, and young one, you have no need to fear. I am your past life, and I'm sorry for the trouble I have caused you. You inherit the very short temper from me, and my rage would control me. It was me who said those awful things to my friend ASAP's reincarnation and I am ashamed of myself for letting rage take hold of me. If it wasn't for that one boy who you think is hot, I would've slaughtered ASAP's reincarnation, and that would be terrible.' Hashira said with sorrow in her voice.

Heather cries at the very thought, 'Why can't I remember anything from when I'm angry?!'

'Shh, shh, don't cry young one. I keep you from seeing those memories to keep you from having an emotional breakdown, and you can't control yourself because I was unable to control myself. ASAP always helped me, and now she-' the thought was cut off my a feeling of pain in Heather's chest and sees an image of Dominique about to jump from the edge into the river.

'DOMINIQUE!' Heather screams in her mind and Hashira is already helping her, getting her to move before she has the time to react.

Heather/Hashira runs out of the forest and straight to the river just as they see Dominique fall off the edge, "DOMINIQUE!"

And with that, Hashira takes partial control, changing their features to rage mode, but not angry and demonic like, as she flies off the edge straight for Dominique and catches her by the arms.

Dominique blinked in shock and looked up to see, "Heather?! W-why'd ya save me?" she asked.

Hashira lets Heather take over for the speaking, "Because you're my friend and I don't want anything to happen to you!" she begins to cry as Hashira maneuvers them back to solid ground.

They fly back to the edge of the cliff and Hashira changes Heather's features back which results in Heather collapsing because of the energy, "Ra that took a lot outta me."

Dominique only stares at her shocked, "H-how could you save me after what I've said to you?" she asks, tears streaming down her face.

"Because you're the only friend other than BEN that I've ever had and I don't want to lose you." Heather says gasping from the drain of energy as tears stream down her face too, "And… i heard Hashira talking to me in my mind… she explained everything and I'm so, so sorry i said those things to you."

Dominique had a watery smile forming, "I forgive you and I'm sorry for saying those things to you. Unlike you, I actually remember what happened when I'm in 'an enraged trance'.'' she said, and she takes Heather's hand in hers, and Dominique and her bracelet glow faintly, and Heather feels re-energized.

"Thank you." Heather says as she goes to wipe the tears from her eyes.

Dominique yawned, "No problem." she fell to her knees, "I think I'll go to sleep now." and with that, she passes out, but not before Heather catches her from hitting the ground.

Heather blinks and says, "She must've given me her energy…" she thinks about what she said and giggles, "Too much creepypasta, invisible Jeff alert."

She sits down and smells the nearby flowers as she waits for Dominique to wake up when she hears BEN's voice yell, "HEATHER! WHERE ARE YOU?!"

"I'M HERE BEN!" She shouts back and BEN, Shana, Alley, and Alistor come running over and see Dominique sleeping next to her.

"What happened?" Alley asked, blinking between the two.

"I could sense her in danger, and I saw her jump off the cliff, I think she tried to commit suicide." Heather says as she looks at Dominique, "And then I sorta grew wings and jumped off after her to save her, but it took too much energy and she gave me her's."

Shana nodded and said, "How much do you weigh?"

"Umm… I think I'm 90 pounds, my dad rarely gave me stuff to eat for dinner, and only gave me enough to survive, and BEN would come and make sure that I wouldn't die of starvation and he'd keep me healthy enough." Heather says as her stomach growls.

"Oh, well you're WAY heavier than Dominique. She's 60 pounds." Shana said "So you could probably carry her, seeing as you two need some alone time."

"I don't think it's healthy for a 13 year old girl to weigh 60 pounds." BEN says.

"Which is why you keep giving me endless pancakes whenever you can sneak some to me." Heather says as her stomach growls again.

As she finishes saying that, Dominique's stomach growls, louder than Heather's stomach, which alerts everyone that she might wake up soon.

"Lets go before she wakes up." Alistor said.

BEN looks at him and asks, "Why?"

Shana sighed ''Well, she has a stomach problem, so whenever she's hungry, she's in immense pain. If she wakes up and we're not back, she won't be able to walk or do anything." she says.

"And if we're here?" BEN asks.

Alley said, "Then she'll probably start bleeding internally 'cause of her problem, and i don't think you'd want that" she said.

"But I want to stay here and help her." Heather says worriedly.

"But if we don't go now, then she'll be in even more pain than she is right now." Alistor said, and to prove his point, he pointed to Dominique who had the look of pain on her face and she whined in her sleep.

Heather gets a sad look, but gets an idea, takes out a piece of paper and a pencil, and writes down a note and puts it next to Dominique, "Now she won't think we've abandoned her." She smiles as BEN takes her hand and leads her away with the others.

About 15 minutes later, Dominique woke up to see the others not there. Confused, she looked around until she found a note. She read it and smiled, for it read: **Dear Dominique, if you are reading this, this means you woke up. Shana and the others told me about your stomach problem for your stomach had growled, and they said they needed you to be alone so that you won't be in pain. I left you this not so you wouldn't think we've abandoned you, so don't try to commit suicide again. Anyway, we will be back soon, I hope and please hang in there. From, your bestie Heather :D**

Dominique had to giggle at the second-to-last sentence. She was about to stand up, when a pain like she'd never felt before erupted in her stomach. She gasped in pain. Why was this happening? She stood on her knees and bent over, hacking up a lot of blood.

'Heather...help' was the last thing she thought before she slipped into unconsciousness.

With Heather and the others, Heather was anxious about leaving Dominique behind when she heard in her mind, 'Heather… help.'

Her eyes widened at that thought and sprung to her feet.

"What's wrong, Heather?" BEN asked.

"I can sense Dominique in a lot of pain, and heard her ask for help in my mind somehow. And now it feels like she's unconscious." Heather says worriedly.

"Then lets go!" Alley exclaimed, and everyone nodded in agreement.

Heather was the first to start running as BEN and the others tried to catch up to her, thinking that she was running on something, like someone was putting more spring in her steps, as she quickly came to where Dominique was, and gasped in shock at the blood.

The others soon caught up to her and also gasped at the sight of the blood.

"DOMINIQUE!" Heather shouted as she went to her friend.

As she looked closely, she could see that Dominique was the one who coughed up the blood, and that she was clutching her stomach in pain.

"Dominique! You okay?" Heather was in panic mode trying to figure out how to help her when she heard the thought of Hashira, 'I can help her, let me take over and I can help.'

Heather nodded faintly and her eyes changed red as a red light came from her hands and to Dominique, drying up the blood and healing the internal damage being done.

Dominique slowly opened her eyes and said in a raspy voice, "H-heather?"

Heather's eyes change back to green and she nods, "Yeah, I'm here, you okay?"

"Other than a mild stomach pain, me being hungry, and the taste of blood in my mouth, I'm fine." Dominique says as she slowly sits up, but the world starts to spin around her causing her to grunt and fall into Heather's lap.

"Don't try to sit up yet." Heather says as her hands glow red again and help to heal the internal damage.

"Heather? How do you do that?" BEN asks in wonder.

"I have no clue. I just heard a voice in my head and my hands glowed and are helping her." Heather says.

"Man, it feels like i drank too much date wine and now i have a hangover." Dominique says.

"Date wine? Hangover?" Heather asks in question.

Dominique wore a cheeky smile ''One time i went to my cousin's house in Egypt, and i drank date wine and got drunk and the next day, i had a mega hangover. And this was like 3 years ago'' she said.

"And this is why I stay as far away from anything having to do with wine or alcohol. I don't want to get drunk." Heather says shaking her head and BEN chuckles.

"I try to stay away, but then Jeff just comes into my room with one of the Jacks and they grab me and pour it down my throat saying that I'll feel much better and should try some." BEN says with a sigh.

Dominique huffed as she tried to sit up again, but failed as she fell right back down, "Someone's gonna have ta carry me." she said.

"Shana said something about me carrying you." Heather blinks.

Dominique raised an eyebrow, "I think anyone could carry me, seeing as i only weigh 60 pounds." she said.

"I'm 90 pounds, Shana said and I quote, 'So you could probably carry her, seeing as you two need some alone time.' End Quote." Heather said cocking her head to the side cutely making BEN resist all urges to glomp her.

Dominique wore a lopsided smile and said, "Oooh, i think I'm drunk~" and giggled.

Everyone sweat dropped from the sentence, except BEN who has seen weirder things.

"Uh, lets get her back to camp." Shana said.

"Okay." Heather says and gets up with BEN helping Dominique onto her back.

Dominique laid her head on Heather's shoulder and said, "I think Jeff is using his sleepy pills on me."

BEN sweatdrops and says, "He doesn't use sleepy pills, he uses the other meaning of falling asleep." He whistles and begins to walk back to camp.

Dominique giggled and said, "What a party pooper!", making everyone sweatdrop.

"Ra…" Was all Heather could say as they walked back to camp.

"How long does this usually last?" BEN asked.

"Until she passes out." Alistor said.

BEN and Heather nodded and as soon as they did, Dominique was out like a light.

"And there she goes." Heather says as soon as they arrive in camp.

"Lets set her down and wait for her to wake." Alistor said as Heather gently sets her down on the ground.

After Heather puts down Dominique, BEN comes over, grabs her wrist and starts dragging Heather away the more her stomach rumbles. As Heather gets dragged away, her stomach rumbles more until BEN stops and has her sit down.

"BEN, what was that for?" Heather asks and he gives her a look.

"You and I both know you get hyper and crazy when you get really hungry, so I brought you away from everyone so that you wouldn't freak them out." BEN says as he makes pancakes freshly cooked appear in his hand.

Heather starts drooling at the sight and has a look like she's drunk, "GIMMIE GIMMIE GIMMIE!"

BEN's eyes widened as he gave her a fork and syrup before hiding behind a bush, "ALRIGHT JUST DON'T GO CRAZY ON ME!"

Heather licks her lips hungrily as she chomps into the pancakes, eating them. BEN sweat drops and waits a few seconds before Heather passes out.

BEN sighs and gets rid of everything and picks her up bridal style, "Night, my flame angel." he holds her and walks back to camp to see everyone about to leave.

"Why are you guys leaving?" BEN asks.

"We need to find some fish or other food to eat." Shana said.

BEN nods and everyone notices Heather passed out in his arms.

Alistor raised an eyebrow, "I'm not even gonna ask." he said.

BEN blushes and says, "It's not like that. Whenever she gets hungry, she goes to the drunk hyper craze kinda like Dominique and if I don't give her something, she goes crazy and starts smashing stuff. So I gave her pancakes, and when she finished eating them, she passed out. It's not like anything happened."

"Ok." the three said.

And with that, all of them leave to go find food, but not after one of the three writes a note to Dominique since Heather is passed out.

About 30 minutes later, Dominique woke up and sat up, not feeling dizzy and like she was drunk.

She scratched her head as she looked for the others, but couldn't find them anywhere. She looked around until she spotted a note that read: **Dear Dominique, we went out to get more food. We should be back in 40 minutes or less. Don't try anything while we're gone. Your Friend, Alistor.**

Dominique smiled as she laid back, staring at the now dark sky. Then, she heard something move in a near by bush. Sitting up, she looked around for the sound.

"Who's there?" she asked.

Heather comes out of the bush and sees her awake and smiles, "Dominique! You're awake!"

Dominique sighed in relief, "Oh, it's you Heather. Glad you're-" she never got to finish as she was tackled with a hug.

"YAY! You're not drunk again, and you're not in pain anymore!" Heather said as she hugged Dominique.

"Yep!" Dominique said cheerfully.

Heather hugs her and asks, "What was it you were going to say?"

"Oh, i was glad you were ok." Dominique said with a smile.

"Alright." Heather says as she hugs her tight, and pulls out a fish from her pocket, "Look what i caught!"

"Cool!" Dominique said as she licked her lips hungrily.

Heather smiles and hears a voice in her head go, 'Watch and learn Young One.' and her hand glows red with the fish in her hand cooking it to the point of being edible.

"You know I could've eaten it raw, right?" Dominique said as she grabs it and starts eating it without cutting it up, "MMMMM, good!"

Heather just shrugs and says, "I heard the voice in my head again, and then my hand glowed cooking the fish."

"Cool'' she says threw a mouthful of fish meat.

Heather smiles a little but is still confused about the whole powers thing as her necklace glows and so does Dominique's bracelet.

"Hey, Heather?" Dominique asks.

"Yeah?" Heather asks looking at her necklace.

"I need to-" Dominique was cut off by a giant Ogre coming out of the bush near them.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Heather yells in surprise with her necklace glowing just as BEN and the others come over and see the Ogre.

Shana goes wide eyed at seeing the Ogre, "Uh oh" she whispered.

"D-Dominique… B-BEN… what d-do we do? I-I'm scared." Heather says as her necklace starts glowing brighter, 'Heather, calm down, ASAP and I will be able to help you two if you stay calm.'

"You ready?" Alley asks Shana.

Shana nodded, "Then lets do it." Alley says.

"MAGIC WINX, ENCHANTIX!" the two shout together.

There was a bright light as Shana and Alley transformed.

**(Theme Music for Transformation: Winx Club Enchantix)**

Shana's clothes changed as she now wore a black a red dress that went to her knees, and had a type of shoes on that went up until about her knee. Her hair changed from black to red. On her arms adorned a spiraling red and black flame. Last, she had small fairy wings that were red on her back.

"Shana, fairy of Fire."

Alley's clothes also changed as she now wore a pink and green dress that went to he knees,and had sparkles on it. She wore green leather shoes that also went to her knees, and were sparkly. Last, she had pink sparkly arm bands. On her back were pink and green sparkly small fairy wings.

"Alley, fairy of Animals."

**(End Music Theme)**

Everyone was awestricken at their appearance.

Heather looks at Dominique with a look of, 'Did you know anything about this?!'

Dominique looks at her with a face that said 'No!'

"Alistor, did you know about this?" they both ask at the same time.

Alistor nodded his head 'yes' and he changed his attire to a blue and white uniform that was leather, and he had a blue sword in hand.

"Holy hell…" both girls whispered in awe.

"Looks like not all fairies are annoying…" BEN mumbles before fainting like a wuss right next to Heather.

Dominique raised an eyebrow and said, "Never thought I'd see him do that."

"Me neither, but having played Legend of Zelda all his human life and creepypasta life, he probably has it set in his mind that fairies just: heal you, teleport you, and go 'Hey Listen' every five minutes." Heather says.

Dominique shrugged, "Makes sense." she said looking at Shana, Alley, Alistor, and the ogre.

**FireWing: Oh no! The dreaded cliffhanger! Oh whatever shall we do? -is being dramatic and laughs insanely-**

**BEN and Toshiro: OH NO! SHE'S HIGH ON PANCAKES! -try to calm FireWing down-**

**ASAP: YEP! FIREWING, CATCH! -throws you more pancakes- **

**FireWing: -goes to catch them but is tackled by Toshiro and BEN- LET ME GO! I NEED MY PANCAKES! **

**ASAP: -ties Toshiro and BEN up- There ya go Heather! -eats more pancakes-**

**FireWing: FREEDOM! -starts to eat pancakes Pac Man style-**

**Toshiro and BEN: Please review while we try to get free and stop two crazed pancake high authors.**


End file.
